<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simplify Your Life – Project Dollmaker by raptor4d4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073327">Simplify Your Life – Project Dollmaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4'>raptor4d4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Simplify Your Life [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Corporations, F/M, Hypnotism, Incest, Latex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time of crisis, Simplify Your Life Inc. has come up with a way to ensure the health and safety of its employees...and make sure manufacturing quotas are still met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Simplify Your Life [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simplify Your Life – Project Dollmaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Disclaimer]</p>
<p>This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.</p>
<p>All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.</p>
<p>Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Simplify Your Life – Project Dollmaker</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Well folks, it’s a familiar story this morning.  As the pandemic sweeps across the world, all US citizens have been ordered to shutter their businesses and stay at home in an attempt to curb this plague.  Experts say supplies are fine right now but if more manufacturing facilities don’t start back up soon, we could be facing a—”</p>
<p>
  <em>*click*</em>
</p>
<p>Drew Carson turned off his car radio and sighed as he cruised along an empty country road, a respirator mask dangling from his neck and a box of gloves on the seat next to him.  “Crazy times,” he mumbled to himself, visibly frustrated by all the extra precautions he has to take while traveling these days.  But he sighed again and was grateful that he was still working.  He had to give credit to the higher-ups at his company.  They knew how to find new opportunities even during a crisis.  He adjusted his review mirror and took a peek at the large charity truck following directly behind him.  Drew used to be a salesman but after the pandemic shut down most operations, he was reassigned to assist with the company’s newly expanded charity outreach program, delivering goods and supplies to places that needed them such as the small one-smokestack town he was heading to now…</p>
<p>Burgville was much like any small country town, fairly isolated with a population of only a few thousand people.  The whole local economy is built around a manufacturing facility at the center of town which, like many others, was shut down early during the pandemic at the order of the town council.  Many within the town argued that they should keep the factory going, especially since no one in town was sick yet, but the council insisted that it be shut down as a precaution.  Drew’s company acquired this factory last year so he was dispatched to speak with the council a few weeks ago.  They were adamant however about keeping it shut down.  A few days later, the first charity truck arrived…</p>
<p>Burgville was always a quiet town.  Drew first visited it shortly after his company acquired the factory and besides the expected sounds of kids screaming and yelling as they played their games or the rumbling of cars rolling down the narrow streets, hardly a peep could be heard.  When he visited again later, it was like a ghost town as all the residents were staying in their homes.  Today, the town was still very quiet…but much more active than before as people were going about their day to day business, shopping and walking down the street…all dressed in full-body latex suits and gas masks. </p>
<p>Drew couldn’t help but smirk as he pulled into what would appear to be a latex fetish convention to an outsider but he knew better.  None of these people were fetishists.  None of them had probably ever seen a latex bodysuit before the first charity truck dropped off a huge supply of them along with boxes of cleaners, disinfectants and tubes of nutrient paste.  A very confusing gift package to these people, no doubt, but one that evidently took off as the company hoped as every soul Drew saw was covered from head to toe in latex from the adults to the children.  In fact, Drew spotted walking down the street what appeared to be a mother holding hands were her two children, presumably ten years old from their heights?  Seemed like the perfect opportunity to do some fact-checking…</p>
<p>After quickly pulling into a parking space, Drew signaled for the truck driver to continue to the drop-off point without him and watched as the big truck bearing the SYL company logo go rumbling by.  After it was gone, he stepped onto the sidewalk to intercept the family. </p>
<p>The suits the three were wearing were of elegant design, conforming perfectly to their bodies and appeared virtually seamless, save for zippers placed over the groin areas for urination and such.  The mother, like all the adult women Drew saw walking around, was wearing shiny latex high heels while the children and the men all wore latex boots.  The hoods of the suits completely concealed their heads and their faces were covered by gas masks containing a large tinted visor over the eyes and two large filters over the mouth.  Drew could hear the three breathing through said filters as they drew closer, ignoring at first the stranger standing in their path until he spoke and held up in SYL Inc. employee ID. </p>
<p>“Excuse me, miss?  My name is Drew Carson and I represent Simplify Your Life, Inc.  I would like to ask you a few questions.”</p>
<p>The mother stopped immediately upon seeing his ID, as did the children.  The mother let go of her children’s’ hands and let her arms fall to her side as she stood perfectly erect.  The children immediately followed suit, standing at attention like little soldiers alongside their mother.  “How can we help you, Mr. Carson?” all three of them asked at once. </p>
<p>Drew smiled.  “Programming has certainly taken hold,” he mumbled under his breath, quite pleased with their reaction. </p>
<p>“What’s your name, ma’am?” Drew asked first. </p>
<p>“Amanda Louis, Mr. Carson,” the woman responded immediately. </p>
<p>“And your children?”</p>
<p>“These are my twins, Erin and Erik.”</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Carson,” Erin chimed in.</p>
<p>“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Carson,” Erik echoed.</p>
<p>Drew looked back and forth between the two kids for a moment.  “Twins, eh?  I’ll have to take your word on that.  You three seem quite comfortable wearing SYL’s latest and greatest fetish latex suits.  Are you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Carson.  This suit is very comfortable.  More so than I expected it to be,” Amanda replied. </p>
<p>“As it should be!  It’s made from the latest Smart technology.  I’m sure you’ll recall when you first got them that the suits were very large and oversized.  The Smart technology lining it is programmed to conform to the wearer’s figure perfectly.  Even if certain parts of the body should…grow.”</p>
<p>Keep in mind that it was broad daylight and there were at least a dozen other people in sight.  This didn’t stop Drew from reaching up and squeezing one of Amanda’s tits through her suit, an act that she didn’t react to at all nor did anyone else around.  She certainly had a nice-sized bust, about a E-cup from what Drew could see and feel.  Drew wished he could take his glove off and feel her latex boob with his bare hand but it was too big a risk right now. </p>
<p>“You have very lovely tits,” Drew declared.  “Were they always this big?”</p>
<p>“No, Mr. Carson.  Over the past few weeks, I’ve noticed my boobs have been swelling in size.  It started as a strange tingling in my chest but then my bust started swelling and my suit expanding.”</p>
<p>“I see.  And when did you first notice this tingling?”</p>
<p>“A few days after I started wearing this mask, sir.”</p>
<p>Drew grinned.  She seemed completely oblivious to the connection…</p>
<p>“I’m guessing most people around here didn’t take too kindly to the suits at first…”</p>
<p>Amanda shook her head.  “No, Mr. Carson.  At first everyone thought it was a mix-up or a twisted joke.  A few adventurous people tried them on after a few days.  They started telling everybody how comfortable they were.  How safe the suits and masks made them feel.  My teenage daughter Eve was the first to try it in our family.  She refused to take it off even for meals, only accepting the tubes of nutrient paste SYL provided.  She eventually convinced my husband and I to try the masks.  We put the suits on soon after.  Everyone in our family wears the suits.  The suits protect us.”</p>
<p>“The suits protect us…” the children echoed. </p>
<p>Their reaction made Drew very pleased, imagining that every family in town likely had a similar story.  One thing that Amanda said did catch his attention though…</p>
<p>“You have a teenage daughter?  How old?”</p>
<p>“Nineteen.  She was supposed to head off to college soon but she’s working in the factory until things calm down.”</p>
<p>“…Perfect…” Drew said slyly.  “I’d like to ask you some more questions later but I think they’ll work best at your home.  Could you give me your address please?”</p>
<p>Amanda gave it and Drew made note of it in his phone, also noting how quiet Erin and Erik were.  Children that age would normally be getting antsy at this point but they had barely moved a muscle since he started talking to them.  It was impressive, really.</p>
<p>Once he had the address, he dismissed the family.  Amanda took her children’s hands again and continued down the street like nothing had happened.  Drew watched them go, paying particular attention to Amanda’s rather shapely ass as it swayed slightly with each step.  After they turned a corner, Drew turned his phone back on and activated its recorder.  He stated his name and the date for the record and proceeded to give a quick summary of events as he’d observed thus far.</p>
<p>“Initial impression is that Project Doll Maker is a complete success.  Just finished interviewing a local named Amanda Louis.  Per her story, the town was skeptical of the suits at first but things changed after the first few started wearing the gas masks.  The masks have been outfitted with Compliance programming tech and promptly indoctrinated the wearer into adopting the full bodysuit.  Everyone observed so far from adult to children is wearing the suits.  Speaking of which…”</p>
<p>Drew turned off the recording for a moment and quickly checked an app on his phone.  While he was talking to Amanda, he had quietly activated it and was now checking its status.  Each suit is basically a mobile computer designed to conform to the wearer’s body and monitor their vitals while the masks brainwash them with SYL’s patented Compliance technology.  The app was designed to tap into a suit’s systems and provide data such as wear time, physical activity, general health, etc.  The app had finished gathering all the data about the suits worn by Amanda and her children before they moved out of range.  Indeed, Amanda had been wearing her suit for 22 days and the children for 21.  None of them have removed the suits since.  Checking the status of the masks, Drew noted that the Compliance programming had been going nonstop since the masks were put on.  The batteries in the masks were recharged by the suit and the suit generated power from the wearer’s movements so anyone wearing it would be compelled to wear it forever if SYL wished it.  The app also graphed the steady changes in Amanda’s figure.  A silhouette appeared on the screen to demonstrate how her bust increased in size and her hips widened over the past three weeks.  All was working as planned. </p>
<p>Drew turned the recording back on. </p>
<p>“I’ll be uploading biometric data about Amanda Louis with this recording.  Data shows that the Body Modification drugs added to the mask filters is working as intended.  Female adults are showing noted changes in their figure’s observable even by the subject.  Thankfully the Compliance programming is keeping them from establishing the correlation between their body changes and the suits.  I’m on my way now to the factory to speak with its President, a Mister Ralph Sweeney.  I’ll observe then if male subjects have experienced similar changes while I inquire about production status.”</p>
<p>With that, Drew turned off the recorder, jumped back into his car and drove off, feeling quite content over the success of SYL’s latest plan. </p>
<p>This pandemic provided company’s like SYL a golden opportunity to push certain products like their latex suits, masks and certain types of medication.  The problem of production quickly became an issue though.  Remote factories like the one in Burgville would be perfect to continue production full-steam but too many of them decided to just shut everything down until it all blew over.  That’s when SYL started sending out the “charity” trucks, the contents of which designed to brainwash and compel the factories to re-open.  Burgville was just one of several successes that the company was monitoring closely. </p>
<p>The factory was visibly in full swing as Drew drove up.  Latex-clad workers, both male and female, wandered around the facility carrying out their tasks like worker bees, utterly fixated on what they were doing and churning out new product like it was the end of the world.  Drew quickly made his way to the President’s office where he was promptly greeted by Mr. Sweeney’s latex secretary before being guided into his office where the man himself sat, clad head to toe in latex. </p>
<p>“Mr. Carson!  Welcome back, sir,” Mr. Sweeney greeted, his voice muffled by the mask but still audible. </p>
<p>“Good to be back, Mr. Sweeney.”</p>
<p>Mr. Sweeney stood up to shake his hand and Drew suppressed a smile as he spotted the very sizable bulge around Mr. Sweeney’s groin.  That definitely wasn’t there when they first met.  Drew reminded himself to download the data from Mr. Sweeney’s suit before leaving.  In the meantime, the two sat down and promptly jumped to business. </p>
<p>“So how are things going in the factory?” Drew asked. </p>
<p>“Very well.  Better than I expected!  I didn’t think we’d get up and running so quickly after the shutdown.  The council kept trying to block us when we first proposed reopening the facility.  However, once they all started wearing the suits they agreed that our workers would be sufficiently protected.  We’ve established round-the-clock shifts and we’re well on our way to meeting SYL’s desired quota.”</p>
<p>Mr. Sweeney continued to ramble on about some of the production numbers while Drew discreetly checked the app for his biometrics.  As he anticipated, the suit’s logs showed a dramatic increase in Mr. Sweeney’s dick size and muscle mass since donning the suit.  Drew was about to put his phone away when his eye caught something odd.  The suit recorded heartrate and pulse to track spikes in physical activity and noticed that there wasn’t anything significant this entire pandemic.  That had to mean…</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Sweeney, but I have to interrupted,” Drew spoke up, silencing Mr. Sweeney.  “The company is very pleased that you’re meeting production values but there’s one other important thing I need to discuss with you:  Employee morale.  Have you rolled out the new morale boosting campaign we discussed with you?”</p>
<p>Drew couldn’t see his face but from his body language he could tell that Mr. Sweeney was becoming very uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“We…no.  We haven’t.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask why?”</p>
<p>“Well…two reasons.  One, it just doesn’t seem right for employees to start having sex with each other in the middle of a pandemic.  Kind of defeats the purpose of these suits.  Also, it just feels…wrong.  Many of our employees have families to go home to outside of work.  Some of them have family <em>in</em> work.  Now I’ll make sure we meet production goals but I just can’t condone a policy that promotes serial infidelity.  I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>Mr. Sweeney’s explanation surprised Drew.  According to the app, he’d been wearing the suit for 19 days.  19 whole days of constant brainwashing that should’ve left him unable to refuse a direct order from SYL.  Drew had always been warned that SYL’s hypnosis tech is powerful but not completely failure-proof and to always watch out for any signs of someone resisting it.  This was the first time he’d seen it happen in the five years he’s worked for the company. </p>
<p>Fortunately…there was a fix for that. </p>
<p>Drew opened the app again and entered a new menu for the gas masks.  On this menu was a slider for the strength of the Compliance programming ranging from zero (off) to ten (max).  For this project, level three was all that was needed to ensure everyone eventually complied but for this…Drew turned the slider all the way up to ten. </p>
<p>For anyone wearing a gas mask, if you watched the glass in the visors very closely you could make out a very faint spiral swirling in front of your eyes, bombarding your mind with subliminal commands.  At level three it was so faint though that most people didn’t notice it.  However, when ramped up to level ten the spiral in the glass became so intense that it almost completely blocked out the wearers vision.  Mr. Sweeney managed to make a sound as the spiral suddenly shined in his eyes, becoming visible even to Drew from outside.  Mr. Sweeney’s body jerked before relaxing and becoming very still, his eyes now fixated on the spiral.</p>
<p>Drew smiled.  Mr. Sweeney may have some resistance to the Compliance programming at lower levels but weeks of exposure had weakened his mental defenses to the point that at level ten he immediately fell into a deep, deep trance.  In this state, his mind was in a state of total suggestion, allowing it to be molded however Drew wanted.  If Drew so desired, he could tell Mr. Sweeney that he’s really a six-year-old girl and when Drew brought him out of this state, Mr. Sweeney would immediately begin speaking and acting as such.  That’s not what he was planning to do though.  Drew had his own orders and he was going to carry them out. </p>
<p>“Stand up,” Drew ordered. </p>
<p>Mr. Sweeney silently obeyed, standing up from his desk chair with his arms straight at his side just as Amanda was earlier. </p>
<p>“Unzip your groin.”</p>
<p>Mr. Sweeney complied, unzipping his groin cover and letting his soft eight-inch dick flop onto the desk. </p>
<p>“Now masturbate.”</p>
<p>With one arm still straight at his side, Mr. Sweeney took his cock with the other and began stroking it.  Didn’t take long for his limp dick to grow hard as he jerked off at a steady rhythm while Drew watched coldly. </p>
<p>“I think it’s time we reminded you of something, Mr. Sweeney.  SYL owns this company.  It owns the suits that allows this town to survive and thrive during this pandemic.  So by extension, we own everyone wearing the suits.  Which means we own <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>Mr. Sweeney continued to silently masturbate, his mind absorbing all of Drew’s words and accepting them as gospel. </p>
<p>“You should be grateful that we take care of our property,” Drew continued.  “This morale programmed is designed to improve the overall health of your employees…and this company.  After we finish this meeting, you’re going to implement the morale program, encouraging employees to engage in sexual intercourse with each other during their breaks.  And once this pandemic is done, you’ll also encourage them to seek out more SYL products.  After all, SYL has saved all your lives.  It’s the least you can do to help support the company by buying more of its product.”</p>
<p>Mr. Sweeney’s mind was in a deep cloud as he stared deep into the spiral, even while his hand was wrapped around his cock.  He wasn’t consciously registering Drew’s words but deep in his subconscious he was seeing the logic of it all.  Yes…SYL saved them all.  They were the property of SYL and should be grateful to be owned by such a benevolent company.  They are very wise to implement such a policy.  Everyone must follow through with it and thank the company by buying more of their products…</p>
<p>“We’ll start off with YOU doing someone.  Lead by example and all that.  But let’s make it someone special!  You have any family still working here?”</p>
<p>“My secretary…is my niece…Shelly…”</p>
<p>Drew smiled evilly.  “Excellent…”</p>
<p>He got up from his chair and quickly set the app to detect the suit just outside the room.  By the time Drew opened the door he had set Shelly’s suit to level ten and she was staring at the thick spiral in her mask. </p>
<p>“Stand up,” he ordered.  She obeyed.  </p>
<p>“Come into the office.” </p>
<p>Moving slowly since her vision was impaired by the spiral, Shelly followed Drew into the room and stood opposite her uncle as he continued to jerk off in front of them.  Drew opened his mouth to speak but instead ended up laughing as Mr. Sweeney unexpectedly climaxed.  His body language hadn’t given any indication he was about to blow when suddenly cum came shooting out of his dick all over his desk.  Still under the compulsion of Drew’s orders he continued to masturbate as if nothing happened. </p>
<p>“You can stop masturbating now,” Drew said, holding back more laughter. </p>
<p>Mr. Sweeney’s arm returned to his side, leaving his still-hard dick hanging out.  He and his niece were positioned face-to-face from opposite sides of the desk but clearly weren’t acknowledging each other, fixated on the spiral in their masks. </p>
<p>“Mr. Sweeney, your niece Shelly is going to be the first person you fuck as part of the new directive.  Just remember that you’re family…and that there’s no shame in family fucking each other’s brains out.  Shelly, that goes for you too.  When your uncle or anyone else in your family asks it, you won’t have any problem spreading your legs for them.  Is that understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Carson,” they both responded in identical emotionless tones. </p>
<p>“Good.  Well then…”</p>
<p>Drew turned the Compliance programming back down to level three.  There was a moment of disorientation as the two latex drones came back to reality and when they did, Mr. Sweeney looked down at his exposed cock and quickly tried to cover himself. </p>
<p>“Oh!  I’m so sorry, Mr. Carson.  Did I start masturbating in the middle of our meeting?  How rude of me.  And I made such a mess too…”</p>
<p>He started to zip himself up until Drew stopped him. </p>
<p>“No need to put it away!  Weren’t you about to demonstrate the new directive…?” </p>
<p>Drew smiled and jerked his head at Shelly.  Mr. Sweeney looked at his niece and nodded. </p>
<p>“Oh yes!  Of course.  Of course…”</p>
<p>“I’m…sorry, I’m a bit confused.  Did you call me in here for something, Uncle?” asked a still disoriented Shelly. </p>
<p>“Yes, I did.  We’ve received a new directive from our parent company.  From now on, whenever employees are off duty, they’re to have sex with each other to relieve stress and tension.  Doesn’t matter if they’re married or even related, everyone is free to have sex with anyone.  I called you in here so we could be the first to break it in.  Are you…in the mood for a quick one?”</p>
<p>He said that last bit almost seductively, stroking his cock a little bit to make it hard again.  Shelly’s hands creeped across her thighs to her groin, her latex squeaking as she tried to rub her sex through her suit. </p>
<p>“Ooh…oh yes!  Uncle, I’ve been so horny since I started wearing this suit!  But I’ve been too scared to have sex with anyone.  I <em>really</em> need a cock inside me…”</p>
<p>Drew could hear her panting even through her mask.  Mr. Sweeney was quick to point at the conference table in his office and say, “Then get on that table and spread your legs.”</p>
<p>Shelly quickly complied.  She hopped onto the table, spread her legs and swiftly unzipped the groin of her suit, revealing her soaking wet pussy.  From the way Mr. Sweeney’s hands trembled as he approached it was clear that he was just as excited about this.  He took a few moments to rub his member against her pussy, getting it nice and wet before sticking it in. </p>
<p>“OOOOOOooooooohhhh….!!!” Shelly moaned deeply.  Mr. Sweeney grunted as he slowly thrust the full length of his cock deeper and deeper inside her.  As soon as his balls touched her groin Shelly locked her legs behind his back, her high heels touching his ass as he leaned over and thrust his hips.  The slapping of flesh and the squeaking of latex filled the air, mixed with the grunting and groaning of this uncle and niece fucking each other like a pair of horny teens.  Drew was very glad he had the thought to start recording this. </p>
<p>“Take a good look, everybody!” Drew said for the camera.  “This is your boss Mr. Sweeney and his niece Shelly having sex as part of the new company directive!  All of you please follow your leader’s example and relieve your stress at every opportunity!”</p>
<p>Mr. Sweeney and Shelly ignored him, focusing on their sex as Shelly embraced her uncle, clearly wanting to kiss him as his cock penetrated her womb but unable to due to the masks.</p>
<p>“Harder, Uncle!  Harder!  Hammer me like a nail!” she pleaded. </p>
<p>“Tighter, Shelly!  I already blew a load!  I need you to be tighter!” he grunted. </p>
<p>She whimpered as she tightened her pussy around his cock, desperate to try and milk his cum out of him.  Drew watched and recorded for a little while longer before turning it off so he could leave.  It sounded like this was going to take a while and he had other things to do so he’d send this video to Mr. Sweeney later to distribute to his employees. </p>
<p>Drew announced his intention to leave to which the two lovers only responded with grunts and quick farewells.  But before he left, Drew decided to have a little more fun.  He turned the Compliance programming back up to level ten and while the two continued to fuck he threw in a few additional orders. </p>
<p>“Since you’re both having such a good time here, why don’t you drive your niece home tonight?  Park outside her parents’ place and fuck each other one more time in the backseat before heading inside.  Tell her parents all about the new directive…before taking your sister and fucking her in the ass!”</p>
<p>Drew laughed at this, picturing Mr. Sweeney bending Shelly’s mother over a table and fucking her ass in front of the whole family.  His amusement was interrupted when Mr. Sweeney responded between grunts, “I…don’t have…a sister.  Shelly…is my brother’s…daughter…”</p>
<p>Drew froze.  He hadn’t considered that possibility, having just assumed that Mr. Sweeney was Shelly’s uncle on her mother’s side.  He thought about this for a moment before revising his previous order.</p>
<p>“OK then.  Tell Shelly’s parents all about the new directive…before taking your <em>brother</em> and fucking HIM in the ass while his wife and daughter watches!  Then all of you have one big family orgy!”</p>
<p>“Yes…Mister…Carson!” they grunted. </p>
<p>Drew laughed again, returned the Compliance programming to normal and left.  As he drove to his next destination, he turned his recorder on again and recounted all the details of the meeting, save his parting command, and making a special note about Mr. Sweeney’s resistance.  They would need to look into that. </p>
<p>Until then, Drew had one last important stop before he left Burgville completely.  But first he drove around town for a while to see how things were developing overall.  Sure enough, ever single soul he saw was clad in latex.  A guy out mowing his lawn?  Latex.  A woman putting gas in her car?  Latex.  A guy collecting a fresh box of nutrient paste from the charity truck?  Latex.  But the most intriguing scene was when he passed the local school.  Classes had ended for the day but there were still a number of students waiting to be picked up.  Normally this is when kids would go wild, running around the playground or playing basketball or something while a group of teachers watched attentively.  Well there were teachers watching, of course, but they didn’t do anything other than stand at attention at the edges of the playground.  There wasn’t much for them to do as all the students were perfectly quiet in identical poses.  Their little latex bodies perfectly erect with backpacks on their backs, they were scattered all around the playground in groups or standing alone, doing nothing but staring into space…or more likely at the spirals in their masks. </p>
<p>“Damn.  I don’t hear many stories about kids being put under Compliance.  Does it hit them harder than adults…?” Drew wondered aloud. </p>
<p>He didn’t have time to investigate too much as it was almost dinner time, wanting to be at his destination around then.  Soon after departing the school, Drew pulled up in front of the house of Amanda Louis.  As promised, he came here to ask her and her family some more questions.  Or more specifically, he wanted to observe the evening life of a family under this particular brand of Compliance programming. </p>
<p>Drew knocked on the door and a female answered the door.  Due to her smaller frame he knew it wasn’t Amanda.  It had to be…</p>
<p>“Eve Louis, I take it?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Yes I am.  Who’s asking?”</p>
<p>Drew grinned and pulled out his SYL ID, prompting Eve to immediately stand at attention. </p>
<p>“Welcome, Mr. Carson.  Please come in, Mr. Carson.” </p>
<p>She had a sweet voice.  Drew imagined she was quite pretty underneath that mask.  Shame he wouldn’t get to see it. </p>
<p>Eve led him inside to the kitchen where Amanda was unpacking the latest SYL charity box while the twins Erin and Erik worked at setting the dinner table.  The twins were the first to see him and greeted him with “Welcome, Mr. Carson!” as they stood at attention.  Amanda turned when she heard them and quickly stood at attention herself. </p>
<p>“Welcome, Mr. Carson!  Welcome to our home.  Did you want to ask us more questions?”</p>
<p>Drew didn’t answer right away and instead looked around. </p>
<p>“I see the mother and the children but I don’t see the father.  Where’s your husband, Mrs. Louis?”</p>
<p>“He’s in the garage, sir.  Should I call him?”</p>
<p>Drew nodded and Amanda called out to husband Jim to get inside quick.  A minute later and rather muscular latex-clad fellow stepped into the kitchen, cleaning oil off his gloved hands with a rag. </p>
<p>“What is it, honey?” he asked before spotting Drew.  “Who’re you?”</p>
<p>Drew held up his badge again and Jim joined his family at standing at attention.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Mr. Carson!” he greeted.  “What can my family do for you this evening?”</p>
<p>“God, I love this job,” Drew thought to himself, reveling in everyone addressing him like he’s some army officer and ready to jump at his every command.  But he had a job to do.</p>
<p>“I’m just here to observe you all this evening.  I want you to pretend like I’m not here.  Go about your business and don’t look at me or address me unless I say something to you first.  Understood?”</p>
<p>“Understood,” they all answered in unison. </p>
<p>“Good.  Then get to it.”</p>
<p>With that, everyone acted like they’d snapped out of a trance and went about doing their thing.  The children continued setting the table while Amanda told her husband to get ready for dinner.  A few minutes later all five of them were seated at the table…with tubes of nutrient paste sitting on their plates.  To minimize the need to remove their masks, the masks were outfitted with small entry ports through which special tubes of nutrient paste can be sucked on in place of eating food.  The family was very quiet as they sucked on their respective tubes.  Besides the occasional slurping sound, no one spoke.  It was kind of eerie. </p>
<p>Dinner ended as quietly as it began.  The plates were cleared away (why they bothered at all was a mystery) and soon after Jim the father announced that it was movie night.  Everyone retreated into the living room and sat on the couches and chairs, heads turned to the black TV screen waiting for it to turn on.  Jim followed them into the living room and sat in his armchair and…</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>Jim nor anyone else attempted to put in a movie or even turn the TV on and yet all of them kept staring at the screen like they were watching some gripping film.  It took Drew a while to realize what was happening to them.  They weren’t focusing on a movie but rather the spirals in their masks.  Drew wondered why his superiors stressed the need to observe and record everyone’s response to the Compliance tech as he figured it was like other standard Compliance tech he’d observed, just introduced in a different form.  But maybe this was a new formula or code?  Something they weren’t sure how people would react to?  Well…it had certainly enthralled them.  So much so that this whole family, no, everyone in the town seemed content to spend their spare time sitting or standing around while staring at the spirals, letting it all soak into their minds.  Strong-willed people like Mr. Sweeney needed something stronger but most quickly became slaves to the spirals…and by extension, SYL. </p>
<p>This last bit gave him the opportunity to mix business with pleasure…</p>
<p>“Alright folks,” Drew finally broke the silence.  All eyes turned to him.  “Erin and Erik, I think it’s time for the two of you to go to bed.  You’re too young for the adult talk that’s about to happen.  Hop on to bed now.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Carson,” the twins replied.  They promptly hopped off the couch…and hopped across the living room to the steps and then up the steps, their young minds taking Drew’s words a bit too literally, much to his amusement.  Amanda soon following them to tuck them in (not hopping), leaving Drew alone with Jim and, most importantly, Eve.  Drew always had a thing for college coeds and Eve was just the right age.</p>
<p>“Mr. Louis.  Ms. Louis.  I don’t know if you’ve heard yet but at the factory where you both work, a new directive from SYL is being initiated where all employees are required to have sex during their off hours.”</p>
<p>Jim nodded.  “Yes, I heard the announcement before leaving work this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Good.  Now your daughter, I imagine, is a lovely young woman under that suit and I feel it’s my obligation as an SYL representative to make sure that she can live up to the sexual expectations of the company.  That’s why, before I leave…I would like to fuck your daughter.”</p>
<p>Jim promptly nodded again.  “Of course, Mr. Carson.  We owe everything to SYL.  I’m sure Eve would be honored to have a distinguished company representative like you to test her body.  Right, Eve?”</p>
<p>Eve stood up and declared, “My body is yours, Mr. Carson.  Please perform whatever tests you want on me.”</p>
<p>A moment later Eve was on all fours, the groin of her suit unzipped and her pussy ready for Drew’s cock.  Amanda returned just as they were about to begin and asked what was going on.  “Mr. Carson is about to test Eve’s sexual talents to make sure she’s up to the SYL code,” her husband responded.  Amanda quickly accepted this and returned to her position on the couch, quietly watching with her husband as their eldest daughter offered up her body to a completely stranger right in the middle of their living room. </p>
<p>“Take me, Mr. Carson.  My pussy is wet and ready,” Eve declared. </p>
<p>Drew smiled and rubbed his hands together.  Glancing at the clock on the wall, he knew he didn’t have much time and needed to leave for home soon (his wife would kill him if he took too long) so he quickly bent down and went to work. </p>
<p>“UUuuhhhgghh…” he moaned as his cock slid into her wet, teenage pussy.  Eve grunted in response and asked him how her pussy felt. </p>
<p>“Does it feel good, Mr. Carson?  Does it live up to your expectations…?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes…it feels even <em>better</em> than I expected!  Jim, Amanda, you two should be proud of your daughter’s tight cunt…”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Carson,” they replied in unison, their eyes fixated on Drew’s cock as it slid in and out of her pussy as he thrust his hips.  He wrapped his hands around her latex-clad waist and pulled on her, sending her ass slapping against his groin good and hard, prompting her to squeal in delight. </p>
<p>“Oh!  Oh!  OH!  Mr. Carson!  You feel so good!” she panted.  “Please fuck me hard!  I want to be a good employee!  Fuck me!”</p>
<p>Her arms quickly gave out and her upper body crashed to the floor, her ass still in the air and her panting under her mask intensifying.  Drew thrust harder, squeezing her ass and spanking it while occasionally glance at her parents who were still watching. </p>
<p>“Your daughter has a nice, tight pussy!  I’m sure she’ll be very popular at the factory.  With a little more experience, I bet she’ll be the talk of the town!  Jim, you’ll help her with that at home, won’t you?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr. Carson.  I’ll help my daughter get all the sexual experience she’ll need.”</p>
<p>“You’ll help too, right Amanda?  Help her fuck her daddy’s cock and maybe finger her pussy to show her how to please a woman?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr. Carson.  I’ve never had lesbian sex before but I’m sure my daughter and I will be able to figure it out.”</p>
<p>Drew couldn’t help but laugh, his cock getting harder listening to these people blindly accept his every suggestion like it were the most logical thing in the world!  It didn’t take much more before he finally felt ready to cum!  At the last moment he removed his cock and jerked off until he shot his load all over her ass.  He watched his white cum seep down the black crack of her suit for a moment before standing up and declaring her performance “satisfactory.” </p>
<p>“Well…I need to get going.  Jim, why don’t you take your daughter into the shower and help clean her up?  Might also be a good time to sneak in some practicing…”</p>
<p>“Good idea, Mr. Carson.”  He stood up.  “Come on, Eve.  Let’s hit the showers.  Don’t bother to zip up.  We may be in there for a while…”  Jim unzipped his own suit and let his cock pop out, already hard from watching his daughter have sex.  Eve quietly followed her father up the steps to the bathroom where he would no doubt pin her to the shower wall and let the hot water run down their smooth latex bodies as he plowed her pussy…</p>
<p>“You just going to sit there, Amanda?  Go help them!” Drew said to the mother. </p>
<p>Amanda promptly stood up, unzipped her own suit’s groin and quickly took off after them.  “Wait for me, dear!  I wanna show Eve how you like to get handjobs…”</p>
<p>Drew laughed as she disappeared upstairs, picturing her on her knees in the shower as her husband fucked their teenage daughter, her hand wrapped around his member and stroking it while Eve watched intently.  With this fantasy in mind, Drew made his way out the door.  He got in his car and drove to where the charity truck had just finished unloading the last of the supplies.  Once he was sure their business was done for the day, he and the truck driver packed up and left town the same way they came.  Drew turned on his phone to record one last entry about his observations of the Louis family before removing his mask and smiling at the setting sun.  These were some dark times they were in now but he was sure they’d get through it just fine, one way or another.  Things would certainly be different for a lot of people but for the time being…there was a lot of fun to be had! </p>
<p>With a quick press of “Upload” on his phone to load his reports to the SYL servers, Drew turned on the radio to listen to some cheerful music as he cruised along this country road…</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>THE END</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>